


Expressions coquines

by HaruCarnage



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Pour les cinq ans du collectif Noname, nous avons un autre défi, celui-ci est classé M et ce n'est pas pour rien. Au menu un de mes ships favori sous toutes ses coutures. Il n'est pas toujours facile de s'accorder avec son partenaire, mais rien ne vaut un peu de détente.[Challenge Juin 2020 du Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 2





	1. Rouler une pelle

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yamamoto sourit avant de plaquer contre lui Gokudera. Il n’attendit que l’autre réagisse, il savait qu’il finirait par céder. Il posa ses lèvres sur l’autre homme, sa main allant caresser les cheveux argenté. Il sentait la résistance se faire faible et profita de ce ce relâchement pour rouler une pelle à son amant. Ce dernier répondit avec hargne. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres sourit, leur bataille ne prit fin qu’à l’instant où il manquèrent d’air. Ils se regardèrent avant s’appuyer l’un contre l’autre. 

« Pourquoi ?   
\- Je peut-être fougueux, moi aussi.  
-Voilà qui est intéressant Takeshi... »

Le dénommé Takeshi se retrouva rapidement à être la victime des baisers de son amant...


	2. Tailler une pipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Les lèvres de Takeshi montaient et descendaient dans un rythme délicieusement lent, mais trop lent pour son amant. Il avait fini par s’agiter en gémissant. L’homme aux cheveux noirs ne voulant pas finir trop vite empêcha l’homme aux cheveux argenté de trop bougé. Le goût des flux de son amant lui donnait envie de le goûter pleinement avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Cette chose dont il avait parlé à Hayato avant de passer à cette partie. Ce soir, ça serait lui qui le dominerait. Mais avant, il devait finir ce travail. Sa langue s’enroula sur la colonne de chair, la léchant malgré le fait qu’il avait en bouche. Quand vint l’apothéose, il resta. Avalant avec gourmandise la semence chaude.


	3. Faire ceinture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> C'est un semi-ua, mais ce n'est pas avec ce drabble que va se voir XD

Gokudera fixa son amant qi était blessé. Il lâchaun soupir avant d’embrasser son front. 

« Pourquoi tu reviens dans cet état encore ?   
\- Je voulais aider ce pauvre enfant. Il n’a pas choisi d’être un mafieux. Si je m’y suis fait, un enfant comme lui n’a pas sa place. J’ai voulu l’emmener dans un endroit meilleur pour lui dans une bonne famille, mais ce gamin est un mini Mukuro.  
\- Tu comprendra aisément que nous devons nous priver de nous unir pendant un moment.  
\- J’avais deviné, mais j’ai eu un baiser malgré mes actions, je suis content. »

Gokudera roula des yeux, il aimait cet idiot, mai il y avait des claques qui se perdaient.


	4. Avoir vu le loup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Takeshi lâcha un soupir, son amant lui manquait, mais ça faisait partie des choses dont il devait s’habituer. Il ne pourrait pas faire toutes les missions ensemble. Quand bien même Tsuna essayait, il arrivait que Hibari, Mukuro ou Reborn modifie ses plans. Le premier étant moins présent ses interventions trop rares étaient acceptées sans concessions. Parfois, il se demandait si ce garçon avait vu le loup. Il le voyait bien être le loup de son ou sa partenaire. Terrible, voilà qu’il s’imaginait une vie sentimentale à Hibari, le glaçon. Vivement que Hayato rentre pour qu’il puisse le serrer, l’embrasser et puis plus rien, vu qu’il était encore trop blessé...


	5. Passer à la casserole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera avait entendu assez pour se le permettre. Il fallait dire que le corps de cet homme contre le sien lui manquait. Il avait envie de lui sentir si proche, d’aller et venir en lui avec passion. Rien que cette pensée l’excitait. Il attrapa son amant dans un coin du quartier général et la plaqua contre un mur. 

« J’ai trop attendu, toi et moi ce soir, et ce n’est pas négociable.   
\- Je vais encore passer à la casserole.  
\- Comme si ça ne te plaisait pas.  
\- Au contrairement, allons faire l’amour. »

Gokudera roula des yeux et emmena son amant dans la chambre la plus proche et fit l’amour à son homme sauvagement...


	6. Eau-de-vit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera se lécha les lèvres quand il vit le résultat de leur nuit d’amour. Sa semence était partout sur le corps de son amant. Il adorait quand voir ce dernier dans cet état, trop épuisé pour se lever et se laver un peu. Il caressa le corps endormi de son amant, le liquide légèrement collant sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il poursuivit doucement son œuvre afin de réveiller progressivement sa moitié. Bien décidé de faire des bêtises dans une douche bien sentie. Il ne verrai plus longtemps ce liquide sur ce corps. Il embrassa le cou de son aimé, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.


	7. Avoir la gaule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Quand il vit son amant au-dessus de lui, il sourit avant de poser une main sur la joue de Hayato. Takeshi était heureux, simplement heureux de voir cet homme si proche de lui. Sa passion et sa fougue le faisaient souvent sourire. Avec lui, il savait que les masques ne duraient jamais. Qu’il finirait souvent par regretter de faire semblant. Il embrassa son amoureux, sachant que ce dernier serait sûrement en érection, comme chaque matin, il glissa sa main sur cette partie de l’anatomie de son aimé. 

« Toujours en forme à ce que je vois.   
\- Avec un amant aussi beau que toi, toujours. »


	8. Faire sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Gokudera claqua sa langue contre son palais, il regarda d’un air furieux l’homme qui se tenait près de lui. 

« Pourquoi tu as accepté sa demande ?   
\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une expérience sympa. Et puis Mukuro a de l’expérience en la matière.  
\- D’accord, mais c’est moi qui te pénètre, pas lui. »

Takeshi l’embrassa quitte à être entre deux hommes, il préférait être le seul et l’unique qui aurait l’intimité de son homme. Il savait que son amant lui, ne serait pas contre pour multiplier les expériences.

« Je t’aime imbécile.  
-Moi aussi Hayato... »

Et ils expérimentèrent une nuit à trois ainsi...


	9. Avoir la dalle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Takeshi posa une main sur la joue de son amant, il vit que ce dernier était pris dans ces pensées. Il l’aurait bien embrassé, câliner et plus encore. Mais ils étaient en réunion. Tsuna parlait de choses importantes, mais son la moitié de son esprit se voyait à nouveau plonger dans le corps de son amant. Comme il avait hâte de le faire hurler de plaisir. En plus, il lui devait bien ça, après le coup de Mukuro. Il devait revendiquer ce cul magnifique et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il sourit grandement. Il avait terriblement envie, mais toute chose en son temps...


	10. Bander foulard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera lâcha un soupir, il n’aurait pas rêvé pire pour débander. Bien entendu regarder le fessier de son amant lui ferait prendre vigueur, mais voir Ryohei avec sa dinde l’avait passer un peu l’envie de laisser son amant prendre les rennes. Il fusilla du regard la demoiselle qui traitait autrefois les hommes de son âge comme des singes. Quand bien même Ryohei était plus âgé qu’eux, mais un an ça ne faisait pas une énorme différence. Il grogna. Il les détestait, oui, il avait déjà embrassé Takeshi devant les autres, mais pas comme ça. Il y avait des limites. De grosses limites...


	11. Grimper aux rideaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokdera profita d’un moment de répit pour saisir le poignet de son amant. Il le conduisait dans un endroit désert. Ce n’était pas ce qui manquait dans ces lieux. Il allait grimper au rideau et ça serait son amant qui lui donnerait ce plaisir. Il embrassa son amoureux. 

« Tu sais ce que je veux, toi en moi et le plus rapidement. »

Il vit l’autre sourire avant de retirer les vêtements trop gênants. Il se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre un mur en train de chevaucher son homme en gémissant. Il adorait quand Takeshi se lâchait, il avait l’impression de revivre dans ce genre d’union. Sauvage, tempétueuse comme il l’aimait. 


	12. Être un bon coup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yamamoto caressa la joue de son amant, fier d’être un très bon parti pour cet homme si dévoué à leur ami commun, Tsuna. 

Le jeune homme avait cette aura qu’il n’arrivait pas à expliquer. Mais Takeshi ne s’embêtait pas de ce genre de détail. Préférant s’occuper des autres, surtout de son amoureux. Il se donnait tellement dans leur travail qu’il s’oubliait. Combien de fois sa moitié avait frôlé la mort. Trop de fois, il avait arrêté de compter après quelques mois à peine. Il serra contre lui Hayato, ses mains suivant les diverses cicatrices qui zébraient son corps sans l’enlaidir pour autant.


	13. Faire la bête à deux dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

La caresse de cette main qui parcourait son corps, allumait doucement un brasier qu’il avait du mal à faire taire. C’est quand son amant arriva à un endroit stratégique qu’il plaqua contre lui le corps de Takeshi. Hayato n’en était pas fier, mais il adorait faire l’amour avec cet homme. Au point que c’était devenu plus addictif que la cigarette. Cette drogue douce qu’il avait fini par arrêté ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir de quoi allumé ses fidèles dynamites en cas d’urgence. 

« Une levrette ça te va ?   
\- Toutes les positions me vont, tu le sais.  
\- J’aurai dû m’en douter... »


	14. Payer en nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera claqua sa langue contre son palais. Il fixa son ami un moment avant de soupirer. 

« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça, Chef.   
\- Non, mais je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous trouvez de si bien toi et Yamamoto à faire ça.  
\- Tsuna, tu te rends compte que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup. Juste pour satisfaire un fou accroc au sucre.  
\- Je sais, mais en cas de souci, je saurai me défendre.  
\- Tu devrais le faire avec une personne que t’aimes, ne pas te sacrifier…  
\- Je ne sais plus qui j’aime Hayato... »


	15. Se taper la colonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voyant Gokudera pris en plein conflit, Takeshi le serra avant d’embrasser son cou doucement ; 

« Laisse-moi lui parler.   
\- D’accord... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se mit en face de leur ami en commun. 

« Tsuna, quand tu te masturbes, tu as quel genre d’image.   
\- Je ne sais pas, c’est une question plutôt intime. Mais c’est en voyant une image qu’on pourra t’aider. Même si la personne qui te plaît est moins accessible.  
\- Même si c’est Uni, Mukuro, Hibari ou Enma...  
\- Qu’importe ton choix. Essaye d’y penser, et vois ce qui te fait plus d’effet. »


	16. Faire glisser l'archet entre les cordes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yamamoto retourna voir son amant et l’embrassa doucement. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de partir du quartier général. Il n’avait aucune envie d’être les témoins de choses étranges. Ils en avaient vu, comme cette femme qu’ils avaient dû calmer alors qu’elle se touchait en les attaquant. Ils en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Ils marchèrent en direction de leur voiture. Une petite citadine noire qui se distinguait qu’à la figurine de yokai et la balle de base-ball miniature. 

« Le chef trouvera la personne qu’il aime, j’espère. Ce jour-là, tu pourras réaliser quelques fantasmes Takeshi... »

Voilà qui plaisait au susnommé...


	17. Tirer un coup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La situation de Tsuna n’inquiéta pas longtemps les deux amants lors qu’ils arrivèrent chez eux. Ils s’embrassèrent avec passion, retirant leurs vêtements avec hâte. N’en pouvant plus d’attendre, ils se jetèrent sur le canapé le plus proche. À présent nus comme des vers. Ils se regardèrent alors que l’homme aux cheveux noirs s’empalait lentement sur son amant. N’en pouvant plus, le garçon aux cheveux argenté bougea un peu en volant les lèvres et le souffle de son amant. Ils s’aimaient et le prouvaient encore et encore en étant unis et là pour l’autre en cas de souci. Après une union sauvage, ils restèrent un moment serrer l’un contre l’autre.


	18. Avoir des arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera en avait assez, tout simplement assez que cette dinde sans cerveau tourne autour de son amant. Tout simplement parce qu’elle avait des arguments qui valait la peine d’être regardés. Il poussa la femme avec un regard mauvais. 

« Il te faudra dire en quelle langue qu’il n’est pas libre. Et que son amant, c’est-à-dire moi est jaloux. Donc tu ferai mieux de dégager avant que je sorte la dynamite et que j’atomise la tête.   
\- Si vous avez besoin d’une dame pour porter vos enfants, pensez à moi…  
\- Plutôt crever ! Jamais une dinde comme toi n’aura cet honneur. Jamais. Même Haru est plus maligne que toi ! »


	19. Offrir une gâterie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimr : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Takeshi rit un peu et entraîna son homme loin de cette folle. Elle n’avait pas voulu tant de mal que ça. Mais son amant avait du mal avec la majorité des filles. Les seules qui passaient un peu mieux que les autres, c’était Haru et Chrome. Voulant se faire pardonner, il conduit son amoureux dans un lieu un peu isolé. Il baissa rapidement la braguette de sa moitié avec un sourire. En voyant la colère toujours présente chez Hayato, il prit les devant et baissa un peu le tissu qui le séparait de l’objet de son désir. Ce dernier libéré, il le mit en bouche, offrant à son amant bien du plaisir...


	20. Être à voile et à vapeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera serra contre lui Tsuna. La main de son compagnon caressant le don de leur ami et chef. Le couple était triste, mais ils n’auraient pu deviner que les mots du garçon aux cheveux noirs avaient tant touché ce garçon. 

« J’ai essayé, vraiment essayé, et j’ai joui pour les deux pour les deux. Mais je ne sais pas qui j’aime toujours. J’aimerais être aussi accroc que vous deux à la personne que j’aime.   
-Chef, murmura Gokudera  
\- Tsuna, notre mission prioritaire à présent, c’est de trouver ton ou ta partenaire. Car tu le mérites, autant que nous, disait Yamamoto enthousiaste  
\- Takeshi me retire les mots de la bouche, dit en souriant Hayato. »


	21. Faire éternuer le cyclope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Takeshi et Hayato, trop concentré sur Tsuna avait un peu moins de temps pour eux. Mais ils n’avaient pas voulu se perdre dans la joie de se retrouver ensemble dans leur lit. Préférant conseillé leur ami sur sa vie privée. 

« As-tu remarqué une différence dans ta façon de venir, demanda Yamamoto.   
\- J’ai remarqué que je venais plus quand j’imaginais mon partenaire gémir et dire mon nom. Et qu’une voix grave me va mieux.  
\- On peut éliminer les demoiselles de notre entourage.  
\- Oui, je crois. Il reste à trouver la voix de ton fantasme.  
\- Même si c’est Hibari ?  
\- Même si c’est lui.»


	22. S'envoyer en l'air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Takeshi embrassa tendrement Hayato, content de l’avoir à ses côtés pour aider Tsuna. Ce n’avait pas été mince affaire. Mais il avait fini par se tourner vers Spanner, car il avait le bon timbre de voix et était plus sympa que Hibari. Le mécanicien avait son petit caractère, mais ça faisait partie de son charme. C’était donc après quelques rendez-vous qu’il avait fini par s’unir dans une des chambres. D’ailleurs, il était bien content que c’était bien isolé ici. Au moins il entendait rien et pouvais faire hurler son amant. Mais avant ça, il serra contre lui l’homme de sa vie. Heureux d’avoir pu trouver la solution au souci de Tsuna.


	23. A faire bander un mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera sourit et mit sa main sur le postérieur de son aimé. Il adorait quand Takeshi mettait ce genre de pantalon, ça moulait si bien son derrière qu’il finissait invariablement le soir même par s’unir de façon passionnée avec cet homme. 

« Tu fais exprès de le mettre pour me provoquer ?   
\- Non, mais je ne vais pas refuser une partie de plaisir si elle m’est proposé ce soir.  
\- Tu sais ce qui t’attends.  
\- Oui, j’ai hâte, par contre, va calmer ton érection mon amour.  
\- Pas sans toi... »

Ils s’éclipsèrent et réglèrent leur souci anatomique dans les toilettes...


	24. Avoir une balle dans le canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas.

Tsuna lâcha un soupir devinant que ces deux amis étaient occupés. Rien que d’y penser, il posa un regard sur son amant. Il avait hâte de passé à l’étape suivante de leur relation. Comme il désirait ce mécanicien, si intelligent alors que lui frôlait la stupidité. C’était ce qu’avait dit son tuteur un bon nombre de fois. Mais ça, c’était avant de voir le potentiel dont il était capable. C’était lui qu’avait stoppé la folie de Xanxus. C’était lui qui avait mis en contact Dino avec Hibari. Et les deux s’étaient fortement rapprochés depuis... 

« Bon, j’aimerais que les couples se dénoncent... »


	25. Les collines de l'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ce fut Haru qui s’exprima en premier, elle sourit en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Tsuna sourit en s’attendant au pire.

« Si j’en crois ce que j’entends, il y a Takeshi et Hayato qui sont absents… Dino et Hibari, toi et Spanner. Ryohei et Hana. Et puis il y a moi et Chrome.

\- Je ne savais pas pour toi et chrome. Je la pensais avec Mukuro.

\- Oh il n’est pas rare que Mukuro vienne nous rejoindre.

\- Tu m’en diras tant... Plus pansexuel que Mukuro, il n’y pas. »

Et susnommé se mit à rire tout content d’avoir presque tous les corps qu’il désirait… Presque tous...


	26. Monter au septième ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Hayato et Takeshi gémirent de concert quand ils finirent par atteindre l’apothéose de cette partie de jambes en l’air. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. L’un plongé dans le corps de l’autre. Se fichant de la réunion qui avait commencé sans eux. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs caressa la joue de son amant. Satisfait et comblé par ce dernier.

« Nous devons y aller, Takeshi…

-Je sais. Merci pour cet instant.

\- Merci à toi d’être un si bon amant que j’atteins souvent le nirvana. »

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent avant de se séparer pour s’habiller. Ils savaient qu’ils y auront d’autres instants...


	27. Prendre l'hostie à la chapelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera s’installa à la table avec une légère grimace, il s’était attendu à entendre parler de leur absence. Mais pas à ce que ça donne excuses aux gens de parler de leurs affaires de couples. Takeshi lui toucha le bras doucement, il devait sûrement sentir la colère qui montait en lui.

« On n'est pas là pour parler du privé, Chef, s’il te plaît.

\- Dommage, je me demandais ce que faisait le cunnilingus…

\- Essayer avec votre amant plus tard… La réunion... »

Tsuna sourit et posa ses mains sur la table. Il commença la réunion qui concernait sur leur futures missions pour amener la paix...


	28. Un gamaucheur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La réunion prit fin presque deux heures après. Les personnes s’étaient séparées pour retrouver un peu d’intimité. C’était ce que fit Hayato et Takeshi qui dans l’intimité de cette chambre ne se priverait pas pour se faire plaisir un moment. Après tout, la mission commencerait le lendemain. Ce qui leur laissait du temps de se dévêtir entièrement. De laisser les lèvres se toucher entre elles, pour ensuite elles vinrent toucher d’autres endroits du corps. Quand le garçon aux cheveux sombres descendit ces dernières sur le membre de son amant, il sourit. Il ferait gémir son amoureux cette après-midi. Il se le promettait, d’abord, il poursuivait sa fellation.


	29. Prendre son pied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La mission avait été des plus complexes, c’est donc un peu blessé que Takeshi retrouva Hayato. En tant que bras droit, il avait été la cible secondaire de leurs assaillants. L’homme aux cheveux noirs embrassa son amant qui était réveillé.

« Takeshi… Fais-moi perdre mes repères. Fais-moi oublier... »

Le susnommé ne pouvait pas refuser une telle proposition. Il retira les vêtements gênant et fit monter au septième ciel son amant en même temps que lui. Le plaisir était toujours mieux quand il était partagé par la personne avec qui on faisait la chose. Il embrassa son amant, mettant sous silence son orgasme...


	30. Faire l'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Hayato passa une main sur la joue sur celle de son amant, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s’unir avec son amant. Il ne se lassait jamais de ce corps. Il embrassa l’homme encore endormi. Ses cheveux noirs encore dérangés par la nuit. Depuis qu’il avait ouvert son cœur à cet homme, il avait eu que du bon. La seule chose qui l’agaçait à présent, c’étaient les faux-sourires derrière lesquels se cachait l’homme de sa vie. 

« Bonjour Hayato…  
\- Bonjour Takeshi.  
\- C’était une belle soirée hier, je suis si aimé. Je suis heureux.  
\- Bien entendu, idiot. Je t’aime. »

Il ne disait pas beaucoup, mais il le pensait vraiment...


End file.
